Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2
| directed by = Chuck Parello | written by = Chuck Parello | produced by = Malik B. Ali; Waleed B. Ali; Thomas J. Busch; Chuck Parello | music by = Robert McNaughton | cinematography = Michael Kohnhorst | edited by = Tom Keefe | distributed by = | release date(s) = October, 1996 | mpaa rating = | running time = 86 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer | followed by = }} Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 is an American independent feature film of the horror and thriller genres. It was written and directed by Chuck Parello and is a sequel to the 1986 horror movie Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer. The movie was first screened in the United States in October, 1996. It opened to limited theatrical release in the U.S. on August 14th, 1998. Cast Notes * This movie is inspired by the actions of real world American serial killer Henry Lee Lucas. * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 (1996) redirects to this page. * Some promotional material gives the title of the film as Henry 2: Portrait of a Serial Killer, which also redirects to this page. * The video box cover for the U.S. video release for the film gives the title as Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer 2 - Mask of Sanity. * Also known as Henry II: Portrait of a Serial Killer. * This movie is a direct sequel to the controversial Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, released in 1986. * Production on Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 began on November 1st, 1995. Principal filming on the project concluded on December 3rd, 1995. * This movie was shot on-location in Chicago, Illinois, as well as parts of Mokena, Clarendon Hills, and Orland Park. * This movie was first screened at the Chicago International Film Festival in October, 1996. * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 was first released to the home video market in VHS format by MPI Home Video on November 3rd, 1988. * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 was released on DVD by Dark Sky Films on September 26th, 2006. The DVD release includes scenes that were excised from the original cut at the demand of the MPAA. It also features director's commentary by Chuck Parello and a featurette titled "H2: The Making of a Madman". * The tagline to this film is "Guess who's back in the neighborhood?" * There are a total of twenty-four credited cast members in this film. * In this film, the part of Henry is played by Neil Giuntoli. In the original film it was played by Michael Rooker. Rooker was offered the chance to reprise the role, but turned it down. * This movie marks the directorial and screenwriting debut of Chuck Parello. He will go on to do two more True Crime feature films Ed Gein in 2000 and The Hillside Strangler in 2004. * Director Chuck Parello is a native of Chicago, Illinois. * Actor Neil Giuntoli is also known for playing Eddie Caputo in the 1988 film Child's Play. * Actor Bill Pirman is credited as Bill Pirman, Jr. in this film. This is his first professional acting work in film. He will go on to play Dean Story in Ed Gein in 2000, and Gary Danesi in The Hillside Strangler in 2004. Recommendations * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Hillside Strangler, The * Joker * Maniac External Links * * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 at Wikipedia * * * References Arson | Broken neck | Chicago | Cocaine | Corpse | Handgun | Illinois | Knife | Mutilation | Psychopath | Rape | Serial killer | Slit throat | Stabbings | Strangulation | Suicide | Throat injuries | Torture